


A Delicate Situation

by Jova



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jova/pseuds/Jova
Summary: From mercenary to professor, Byleth doesn't know what to think. Mainly since some of her students are a few years older then her. It is an opportunity she is willing to take especially if it means getting to know the prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Odd Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so really tell me what you think. I'm not sure how often I'll post, I was thinking maybe every week but we'll see!

“Good luck. You’ll need it.” Byleth shakes her head as she remembers the last words Manuela spoke with a charismatic grin. She did describe some of the current students as odd ducks. Byleth is not worrying, spending some time with a few students already, the three house leaders in fact. All three students to lead their part of Fódlan. She sighs, how one recommendation from Alois could possibly lead her to being the new professor was unbelievable. Words from her father came back to her. Lady Rhea is up to something but what does it have to do with her? It does not make sense. None of it and yet here she is, making her way to the house leaders to get a better feeling for the houses. She takes one last look at the map of the monastery before stepping out.

The monastery is nothing like anything Byleth has ever encountered. Massive, elegant yet rustic, and busy. Manuela also mentioned she only informed the house leaders of Byleth’s professor status. It was a shock to them seeing as she is only a year older than them. Stepping into the courtyard, she immediately spots Dimitri and Claude. It would be difficult to miss either of them. Both possess dashing looks, stand tall, and have a certain authority aura around them. Claude is the first of the two to spot her. He waves with a huge smile on his face leading to Dimitri turning to see whom he was inviting over. Dimitri serves her a delightful smile as she starts to walk over. Out of the three house leaders, Dimitri is the most shocked about the news. It all developed quickly. He remembers his first encounter with her. As soon as they finished describing their dire situation, she picked up a sword, prepared to risk her life for strangers that needed her help. From that moment on, something stuck Dimitri everything he looked at her.

“Oh boy, look who it is! I gotta say didn’t except you to be the new professor.” Claude declares as she nears them.

“As such, you should speak with her properly.” Dimitri states to his dark-haired friend.

“Nah, think I’ll call you Teach. How do you like the sound of that? Take it or leave it.”

Before Dimitri could respond to Claude, she pipes up. “I’ll take it.” Dimitri turns to her, a bit shocked. “I mean, it’s all so new. I’m pretty sure you two knew before I was told.”

“I’m sorry but I do not think I could address you as such. You’ll be my profess-”

“Excuse me? YOUR professor? If I recall correctly, she hasn’t picked a house yet!” Dimitri’s cheeks slightly flush up from the confrontation of his choice of words.

“Sorry. I got ahead of myself, I suppose.” He looks directly at her. His eyes are enchanting, like the deep blue of the sea. “But the Blue Lions is a solid choice.”

“HA! If you like a bunch of goody two shoes, sure. Now, the Golden Deer, that’s where the party’s at, Teach.” Claude says as he warps an arm around Dimitri teasingly. The prince scoffs.

“Have you not heard of Sylvain? He surely is not a goody two shoes.”

“I must admit that skirt chaser is a bizarre character to have in your house.” Claude then narrows his eyes to a red haired young man across the courtyard flirting with a group of girls. “Still one odd duck doesn’t make up for it.” I guess Manuela was right, Byleth thought. There are definitely odd ducks here at the monastery. Dimitri glances at Byleth, studying for a reaction. Even in this short amount of time, he has come to realize she never shows her emotions. Right now, he would give anything to know what she is thinking.  
***

Byleth yarns loudly as she stretches out in her new bed. The whole day whizzed by as she got to know the students more. It was definitely better for them not to know who she is. She got a chance to actually know them. It was a lot a fun. Growing up, she never had been around people her age. It was rare to have a chance to associate with someone young and it was quite refreshing for her. A deep part of her wishes she would be attending the academy as a student. How fun would it be to be friends with these people? She groans at the impossible thought. You are a professor, she thinks to herself, but maybe I can still be friends? 

Well for now, she must think of which house she will pick: the Blue Lions, Golden Deer, or Red Eagles. Byleth thinks back to earlier today, remembering each person but one stands out. Perhaps his smile should not be the reason to choose that house. Simply unappropriated. Guess his house is out in her mind.  
***

“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hanneman finishes explaining. The time has finally come to pick a house. All eyes are on her. In her brain, she thought she made up her mind. But some within is telling her different. Is it her heart? She takes a deep breath. She lived her life and in battle by instinct, why should she stop now?

“Blue Lion House.”  
***

“I’m certain we’ll cause our fair share of trouble, but I’m very much looking forward to the year ahead.” Byleth nods as Dimitri finishes. It is clear the class is excited that the new professor has picked them. Honestly, it was an easy choice for her if you skip the part where she battles her brain about it. 

The crowd starts to slowly thin out and before she knows it, it’s just her and the prince. As the prince notices this too, he clears his throat. “I promised to show you around the monastery when you first arrived.” He stares at her face, waiting for a reaction. “If you have some time now, I will be more than glad to escort you.” She gives him a small smile. The prince is clearly taken aback at the smile. This is the first time he has seen her smile and he wants more.

“I would love that.” 

“Fantastic, I could even show you the village down the road. They have a great local section of food. It is quite better tasting then the food we receive at the dining hall.” Dimitri suddenly stops himself, thinking he was giving off the wrong impression. He just wants to show her around, it’s not a date, right?

“Yeah, that sounds like the perfect way to end the tour. Plus if a prince states the food is good, then the food is good.” And with that, they were off. They made their way all around the monastery without a hitch. Byleth noted how close Dimitri paid extra attention to detail. Not to mention how considerate he was towards her. It is a nice feeling she has. Besides her father, no one really paid attention to her out of care. The mercenaries who worked alongside her only looked after her because she is the boss’ kid. She looks over a Dimitri who is currently going on about the surrounding area around the monastery. There was something about him that was intriguing her. The way he carried himself, his passion, and his striking good looks are just the start of it. It was made clear that the prince did not know how handsome he is. There was always someone admiring him from a far. 

Together, they made their way over to the stables. Dimitri stops by the sign out board; he reads it about five times before he shakes his head blushing. “It seems all our spare horses have been signed out.” Nervously, he turns to face Byleth. “Do you mind riding on my horse with me?” Dimitri never shared a ride with a girl before. He reddens as he thinks his professor will be the first one. It wasn’t fair, Dimitri thinks, how the first girl he truly finds captivating is his professor.

“No, I don’t mind…” Byleth looks off. “I don’t think I ever rode with a man before..” This makes Dimitri happy. Dimitri isn’t sure if Byleth had partners before coming to the monastery and frankly he did not like thinking about it. He mentally slaps himself. This is no way to think of your professor.

“Me either. I mean a man or woman.” Dimitri struggles to find the right words after thinking such thoughts about his professor. “Ah, yes, my horse, Sweet Bun, is quite friendly. I’m sure you two will get along.”

“Sweet Bun? Funny name for a horse.”

“Ha, named after my favorite meal, the sweet bun trio.” He gestures over to a tall coffee-colored horse nearby. “If you were ever curious…”

“I think I will always be curious when it comes to you.” Byleth admits, more to herself then to the prince. She focuses on walking to the horse, a bit nervous to wait for Dimitri’s reaction. Dimitri on the other had is stunned. His heart races faster but he cannot help think he is reading too much into it. There is no way a beauty like her could ever think of him that way. Sure, he is the prince but besides that Dimitri did not think he had much to offer. He had too much baggage anyway. “Oh wow! She sure is friendly.”

Dimitri snaps out of his thoughts and hurries over to the professor and his trusty steed. He makes quick introductions as he unlocks the gate. Sweet Bun playfully nudges at the prince then makes her way to the water trough. “Perfect. We can gear her up now.” They work together saddling her up. Byleth is quite impressed how the prince interacts with his horse. It’s very clear to anyone that Dimitri adores his horse.

Dimitri effortlessly and swiftly mounts the horse. He is an experienced rider and secretly hopes his skills would make an impression on his new professor. He gracefully offers his hand to Byleth, which she happily takes. They hold their breathe at the first connect. It sent a sweet shiver down Dimitri’s spine. He has no idea how anyone’s hand can be so soft and warm. Byleth finally breathes again once she settles into the back of the horse. She immediately misses Dimitri’s hand as he lets go and takes hold of the reins. “Best if you hold on tight, Professor.” She wraps her arms around his waist, enjoying his body heat as the night is approaching making it chilly. “And now, we’re off.”


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth battles her developing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew I would post again so soon, huh? I just couldn't stop writing after the first chapter. I won't post again for a few days since I'll be busy. Thank you so much for reading and all the love for the first chapter!

Dimitri is cursing the heavens in his head, as he and the professor make their way back the monastery. Whenever Byleth, unknowingly to her, wrapped her arms around the prince during the horse ride, it was a little too low. Her hands rest on a place on the prince’s body only he ever frequented. It is driving him absolutely mad. When they got off in the village, he could not mutter up the courage to look at her and when he did, he knew she had no idea what she did. He did not have the heart to tell her either. How embarrassing it would be to bring it up. Professor, did you know you had your sweet hands on my penis? To make matters more complex, she is currently doing it now. Dimitri fights off feeling guilty, mostly because the pleasure he feels having her so close to his private. The monastery is close. Just a bit longer is fine, he thinks to himself.

Byleth is smiling to herself. She has had a magically evening with the prince. She is quite captivated being in his presence. She begins to look back at the evening. When they arrived at the village, food vendors were already serving up meals. They also discovered why there weren’t any spare horses. Plenty of students were mingling in the village. The energy was high and lovely. Everyone was in a good mood as they were enjoying the last bit of time off before the academic year starts. Byleth was pleasantly surprised to run into a few Blue Lion members. First it was Sylvain who was trying desperately to avoid one of the female vendors. Next were Mercedes and Annette. Byleth was incredibly pleased she hit it off with the two girls. Overall, she had a decent time talking with the group. It did not feel as if she was their professor. Byleth sighs. She assumes that it will change once classes start. 

And then there is Dimitri. A complete gentleman he is. The whole night he treated her like a lady, something Byleth wasn’t use to. It took her aback but she quickly got use to the treatment the prince was giving to her. “We have arrived. Sorry professor, it looks like we got back a lot later then we planned.” That’s true. The moon is high, casting a haunting glow on both of them. “I’ll take you to your quarters before I put Sweet Bun back I her stable.”

“Is that really okay?”

“Of course it is. I do not mind one bit.” He declares as he turns towards the dormitories. “I don’t think I would be able to sleep without knowing you are safe.” Dimitri thinks to himself, I don’t think I’ll get any sleep after spending time with you.

“We’re in a monastery, overall a pretty safe place.” Byleth shyly states.

“Sometimes the biggest tragedies happen unexpectedly.” Byleth immediately picks up that there is a hidden meaning behind those words. Something more to be discovered. “Here we are, your quarters.” Byleth shakes her thoughts away and makes her way off the horse. Once she lands on her feet, she turns around to bid a farewell to the prince but he was making his way off the horse. Noticing her astonished face Dimitri says “I would rather say goodbye to you face to face. It is rather uncomfortable to speak to someone who is on the ground as you are on a horse.”

“You do realize that you are over a foot taller than me so I still have to look up to you.” Byleth laughs. The gesture in her mind is sweet.

“It’s better than a three foot different.” Dimitri flushes. He takes a moment before he speaks again. “Shall I walk you to your door?” Byleth nods. Sure it is only a few feet away but she enjoys his company. “I hope you had a good time tonight. I know I appreciated it. It’s not too often I got to the village.”

“I had a pleasant time. I nearly forgot I was a professor.” 

“Ah, right.” Dimitri says quietly, “I believe I nearly forgot as well.” They slowly start to make their way to her door. “Well, it is as you wished. You wanted to be treated as a friend, correct?”

“Yes, of course. But with the mock trail coming up, I won’t go easy.”

“I don’t plan on you to. I expect the most out of you. Especially since I personally saw you in battle before.” They pause in front of her door. “You can put your faith in me and the Blue Lions to lead you to victory. Under your leadership, I know we can emerge victorious.”

“To victory.” Byleth says as she extends her hand.

“To victory.” Dimitri says back as he shakes her hand. “I’m looking forward to learning under your guidance, professor.” That last word stung her a bit. It reminds her that’s all she will ever be.  
***

The mock battle is in just a few days and Byleth is more than satisfied with the Blue Lion’s dedication. She is confident they will win. Ever since that night with Dimitri, Byleth has made the attempt to distance herself with the prince. The prince had other ideas. He takes every chance he could get to help the professor out, earning him the title Teacher’s Pet. It definitely bothered him quite a bit in the beginning but as time passed, he simply accepted it. He enjoys his time with Byleth. Even now as he’s helping Byleth with weapon upkeep in preparation for the upcoming battle, he could not think of anything else he would want to be doing.

A crash occurs at Byleth’s station. “Whoops. Sorry, I’m fine. I just dropped something.” Byleth gets up and reaches down, away from Dimitri to pick up the object she dropped. Dimitri staring at her behind finally thinks of something else he would be rather doing with Byleth. He shakes his rosy head and turns back to his work.

Byleth quickly picks up the object and tries to turn her attention back to work yet she can’t help steal a few glances at the prince. She admires the concentration Dimitri has when doing weapon maintenance. Cute as a button, she thinks. It takes her a second to register what she just thought and when she does, she gently bangs her head against the table she’s working at. I don’t need to think things like that right now, she yells at herself.

“Professor, are you okay?!” Dimitri blurts out as he rushes to her. She suddenly raises her head up, beet red from being caught. 

“Ah, yes… I’m fine!” Byleth explains as Dimitri places a hand on her forehead.

“Are you sure? You look flushed. Should I take you to Manuela?” Byleth shakes her head. Now, she is flushed from the closeness of the prince.

“I- umm, I just need some water that’s all. I’m sure it’ll pass.” Dimitri studies her face for a moment.

“I will fetch some water then. I won’t be too long, I promise.” As soon as he finishes speaking he heads out fast. Byleth lets out a sigh of relief, glad Dimitri didn’t ask more questions.  
***

“All right, that’s that. The winner of this mock battle is… the Blue Lion House!” A roar of cheers erupts from the Blue Lion House. Congratulations going all around. The boys pile on Dimitri as he laughs with joys. He spots Byleth from afar and grants her an enormous smile.

“This victory is the result of everyone’s heard work. Thank you, my friends. You did well.”  
***

“I’m sure the rest of the class feels the very same. Well… come along, Professor. Let’s enjoy the fruits of our labor!” Byleth nods. Everyone made it clear it would not be the same without her. “I must warn you. The celebration after the mock battle traditionally… can get out of hand.”

“I thought it was just a meal.”

“Yes… but there’s more.”

“What exactly?”

“I think it’s best if you find out when we get there.” Byleth thinks back at the words: out of hand. What precisely could that mean? “Let’s head over now; I’m sure it is in full swing.”  
***

It is definitely not just a meal. It is a full blown party. There are giant bulky wooden barrels one can assume filled with alcohol, a group of musicians playing in the corner near a clearing for dancing, and of course a long table full of food. The dining hall isn’t just packed with Blue Lion students either. It seems the other two houses have joined in the festivity. Quickly, a shocked Byleth turns to face Dimitri and hastily asks, “How on this green earth did Rhea allow this?”

“I asked myself that question countless time and the simple answer is tradition.” Dimitri gestures with a nod across the dining hall leading to Seteth. “Rhea takes no part in it. Seteth does the dirty work keeping an eye on us.”

“I am a chaperone, I assume then?”

“Technically yes but Manuela joins in every year. Usually by the third drink she is singing with the band.” Byleth stands still, stocked by what she is hearing. 

“Perhaps I should speak with Seteth beforehand.” Byleth glances at the prince, a slight expression of disappointment flashes on his elegant face. “He already believes I am not qualified to be a professor here. I do not want to make matters worse… but I will join you later.”

“I place faith in your words professor.” Byleth gives Dimitri a small smile, hoping that it will reassure him that she plans on returning to him. To Dimitri, her smile set his heart at ease. They say farewells to each other and Byleth makes her way to Seteth, determined to make a good impression on him.

“Professor, it’s good to see you’re not celebrating to the extent Manuela will surely be in an hour.” Seteth states as Byleth approaches him. 

“I just arrived.”

“So you do plan on getting entirely intoxicated like Manuela?” he coldly retorts.

“Well the night is still young.” Byleth jokingly answers; unfortunately its clear Seteth is having none of it. “You can count on me.”

“We’ll see.” He replies as he scans the room. “Manuela will be here soon but she isn’t going to be of any help. Hamman is station by the barrels making sure no one too young drinks anything.”

“What is the age requirement for a drink?”

“As you know there isn’t a law restricting alcohol based on age. But here, I am uncomfortable with anyone under the age of 16 having a drink. Thankfully, we do not have many of those." He suddenly turns to Byleth. “I have stationed a few knights around the dining hall to make sure everyone leaving can get to their dorms safe." She nods, appreciating the effort Seteth is making.

“As for me?"

“I have put aside an enormous task for you." Seteth smirks towards the entrance. “And here it is now." Byleth turns swiftly curious what the task beholds.

"You want me to be a babysitter." She says flatly as her eyes landed on an unconventional Manuela.

“Most certainly." Seteth notes the slight concern look on Byleth's face. Perhaps this task is a little too hard for a junior professor, Seteth thinks. He knows firsthand how Manuela can get out of control. He can still taste the strong alcohol on her lips if he tries hard enough. “Just make certain she does not puke on anything sacred and makes it to her own bed, preferable alone."

“I better get going then. She's heading straight for the barrels." 

“Enjoy your night professor." Byleth makes her way through the crowd, greeting some of her students as she makes her way to Manuela. This is an enormous task as Seteth put it. Byleth, on a day to day basis, gets along with Manuela just fine. She does have a hard time keeping a conversation going with Manuela. In Byleth's mind, Manuela was everything she was not. Manuela is experienced in men, extremely outgoing, the center of attention, fantastic singer, and absolutely gorgeous. Males' glazes always follow her and how couldn't they?

“Evening Manuela, are you enjoying the party?" 

“Not yet sweetie but something tells me it's about to pick up." Manuela says as she is nearly done filling a mug. “Now this one is for you..." she slyly states handing the mug to Byleth, “and this one is for me." She grabs a mug a size bigger to the previous. Byleth debates declining the drink but she knows accepting it will give her a better chance at befriending the bewitching singer. “Cheers!" Manuela hollers as the mugs clink. She takes a hefty gulp while Byleth takes a sip.

“Oh wow. This has a wonderful flavor.” Byleth declares as she takes another sip. “Traveling all over Fódlan, I received the opportunity to taste a vast number of different types of alcohol.”

“As an advent drinker, I can confidently say this drink is pretty damn good.” Manuela shouts chugging her drink until it’s almost gone. “Now tell me, did Seteth send you over to babysit?”

“Is it that obvious?” She shakes her head at the fact of being discovered so soon. Manuela laughs brilliantly.

“Not your fault sweetie. It used to be his job to babysit me.” She takes her mug for a refill. “That is until an incident last year.” Manuela pauses before taking a sip. She desperately wants the new professor to indulge her a bit.

“What incident?” Got ya, sweetie, Manuela thinks.

“It’s kind of a secret, okay?” Manuela giggles as she huddles closer to the professor. “Just between us girls, got it?” Byleth nods. If Manuela is busy talking, she isn’t drinking. “It happened at the last celebration after the mock battle. I was having quite a good time celebrating and drinking that I stayed until the very end. Of course, Seteth was there too, making sure everything was okay. So it was just the two of us and I somehow manage to convince him to have a drink with me.” Byleth eyes widen. It is extremely hard to imagine him having a drink with Manuela. “I know right! I was pretty surprised myself.” Byleth continues drinking, fascinated by the story being told. “Anyways, he ends up having a few drinks and offers to walk me back to my room. We get there and I think to myself to hell with it and leap on him. I guess he thought to hell with it too because he gave it to me tenfold.” Byleth could feel her jaw drop to the floor at the last sentence.

“That Seteth standing over there?” Byleth questions bluntly. Out of everyone she has ever meet, Seteth is the last person she thought would fall for Manuela’s charms. He comes off cold and hard.

“I know, I know. He has a stick up his butt but he’s good looking. I was drunk and I wanted to fool around. He completely avoided me the whole academic year. He JUST started talking to me again. I guess he regrets what we did.” Manuela takes a long sip of her drink. “You know you’re the first person to know about this. I know better than to blab about what happened especially since it’s a forbidden thing. Boss and employee.” The word, forbidden, stuck something in Byleth. She scans the crowd and lands on Dimitri, drink in hand, happily talking to his peers. Close by is Ingrid, staring and admiring the prince. She flashes him a smile and begins to laugh at something he just said. Byleth chugs her drink down her throat.

“I think I need another drink.” Manuela laughs happily at what the professor just said.

“It’s hard to think about, right?” Manuela says as she takes Byleth’s mug to refill, talking about Seteth.

“Extremely.” Byleth utters about a completely different situation as she watches Ingrid place a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! some progress! took a while to figure out how i wanted to plan things but i'm happy with how it came out! hope you enjoy! :) thanks for the love and support for this work

“Geez, your highness, did you come here straight after the battle? Your clothes are dirty!” Ingrid claims as she tries to brush away some dirt on the prince’s shoulder. She frowns. “As a future King you should preset yourself more properly.”

“Now isn’t the time to be a nag, Ingrid. We’re at a party for crying out loud.” Sylvain teases the blond. It is in Ingrid’s nature to nitpick things. “You should have a drink to loosen you up a bit.” Ingrid rolls her eyes. She would be rather reading a novel about far off places. 

“I don’t drink.” She replies flatly at Sylvain.

“Come on, even Dimitri is having a drink.”

“It is quite tasty.” Dimitri states as he takes a slow taste of the beverage. “But if Ingrid wishes not to drink, she does not have to drink.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid says as she starts to think of a way to leave the party. She simply isn’t in the mood to celebrate. She recently received a letter from her father urging her to throw herself at the prince. Ingrid knows her father is desperate to save the family name but throwing herself at a peer, Dimitri no less, is out of the question. She did not mind a loveless marriage to save the family name but doing so with anyone she currently knows disturbs her. “It seems like I’ve forgot something in my room. Excuse me.” Ingrid says as she starts to make her way to the exit.

“We both know that’s a lame excuse!” Sylvain shouts, catching Ingrid in her lie. She does not care. She wants to dive in a book and forget about her problems. Her problems involving her father and a certain crimson-haired man getting under her skin.

***

Once Byleth sees Ingrid touch Dimitri, she instantly starts focusing on Manuela. Byleth knows she has no right to be upset. As far as anyone is considered, Byleth and Dimitri are simply teacher and student. Byleth loves her job. She loves teaching the Blue Lions and this fascination with Dimitri will ruin that. It is stressing her out.   
“I’ve been debating if I should try again tonight. If it works, he won’t speak to me for another year but it’ll be worth it.”

“You should do it. It’ll get me out of babysitting.” Byleth replies half joking as she chugs down her second drink. Manuela doesn’t need convincing at all, just a tiny push and that is enough for her. She quickly refills both of their drinks and serves an extra for Seteth. 

“Then let’s get you out of babysitting.”

***

Seteth scans the dining hall constantly, making sure he can see everyone and that everyone can see him. He notices Manuela linked arms with the professor, three drinks altogether heading his way. Either Manuela plans on chugging two drinks at the same time or one of them is for him. Moments later, his suspicion is confirmed. “My dear Seteth, look at what I got you!” Manuela says with a charming smile as she hands him a drink.

“Alcohol has little effect on me.”

“Come on, Seteth! Loosen up! You must relax that worried brow. Those forehead creases will ruin your beauty.” Manuela claims as she moves in closer to him.

“You are an adult who is tasked with the supervision of children. You should not be causing trouble for the students. It is unacceptable for you to expose them to your disgraceful behavior.” Seteth scolds her. 

“If you’re so worried about how I’ll behave, why don’t you join me for a drink? I mean, I only get in trouble when I drink alone…”

“Then it is a good thing you aren’t drinking alone.” He says as he takes his eyes off Manuela to glance at Byleth. Byleth suddenly feels like the third wheel. 

“Sweet Byleth here isn’t feeling well. I was about to fetch someone to walk home with her.” Seteth turns to study Byleth.

“Are you feeling ill?” Suddenly, she does feel ill. She does not know if it’s because she drank three drinks in an hour or the pressure of being put in a position to lie. She just nods her head. Seteth straights up and searches the dining hall for the young prince, he trust the house leader to escort his professor back to her dormitory. He spots him and calls him over. “Prince Dimitri will escort you to your room.” Byleth’s throat drops to her stomach. He suddenly turns to face Manuela. He knows what this could lead to and he isn’t sure why he is okay with it. “If it will help to improve your behavior, I would not object to accompanying you from now on.”

“Well, that sounds just delicious-” Manuela begins only to be cut off.

“But first, I will lecture you on all the intricacies of proper behavior in the supervision of children. And until I am done, you will not drink a drop of alcohol. If you agree to those conditions, I will join you. I will even drink with you. As I stated before, alcohol has little effect on me.” Seteth isn’t going to make it easy on Manuela. He is planning on having her beg for it.

“That is just… You know, getting lectured by you is, well, I think the word is ‘torture’. Yes. That’s it. Torture. And I won’t have it.” Manuela pouts as the prince nears the three. She assumed it would be as easy to sleep with him like last year. She narrows her eyes at him. He is definitely daggling the carrot.

“Prince Dimitri, good evening and congrats on your victory.” Seteth ignores the sulking Manuela to greet the prince as he finally arrives. Dimitri’s eyes immediately land on Byleth. Her face a tad bit flushed. She cannot believe that out of everyone Seteth picked him. Byleth is still unsure what her feelings meant. All she knows is that she never felt this way before. “Professor Byleth is ill and I entrust you to see to it that she gets home safe.”

“Of course, I’ll see to it.” Dimitri bows his head to accept the task. Manuela swiftly unhooked her arm from Byleth and manually loops Byleth’s arm with Dimitri’s. Manuela is ready for whatever Seteth plans to throw at her tonight. She isn’t going to back down easily from a challenge of this nature. Seteth chuckles internally. He figures Manuela is used to being chased but in this case, he is the mouse and she is the cat. Meanwhile, the second they physically touch, Dimitri and Byleth nerves shot up. Seteth and Manuela are already in their own personally battle arena as the two begin to walk off. Byleth wonders if Manuela will succeed in bedding him or he plans on stringing her along. Either way, thinking about them is distracting Byleth from acknowledging the fact she is extremely close to the prince. That is until Dimitri starts to speak up. “If you feel like you need to rest, let me know… I could also carry you home.” Dimitri blushes a great deal at the thought. Byleth shakes her head looking at the ground. She does not want to read into anything.

“I just need to sleep it off.” Byleth simple states talking both about her tipsiness and these complicated feeling for Dimitri. Byleth knows she likes Dimitri but it is not the same kind of like she has for other students. Suddenly, she remembers Ingrid’s hand on the prince. All she knows about that is she merely doesn’t like seeing the prince with another woman. All of this can only mean one thing but Byleth refuses to use the l-word. That four letter word always seemed foreign to her. In fact, Byleth never even spoke that word and suddenly it is peaking in her mind.

“You seem deep in thought.” Dimitri proclaims. He has been studying the professor for a few minutes. He is wondering what is making her lips press and her eyes narrow. Dimitri admits to himself that Byleth looks endearing deep in thought. “What is on your mind, Professor?” Byleth doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just being tried for stressing so much over Dimitri or maybe a combination of both but she wants to get to the bottom of it. In a light way, Byleth thinks.

“I’ve been struggling with something for quite some time. It’s... something I never dealt with before.” Byleth acknowledges.

“Well, handling something new is always a challenge. What exactly are you struggling with Professor? It’s hard to imagine you struggling with anything.” Byleth sighs at being called Professor.

“I’ll tell you if you promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Can you stop calling me Professor? At least for tonight… Byleth is fine.” Dimitri is taken aback at the request. Calling Byleth professor has always made it easy for him to remember not to step over the line with her. But Dimitri can see it in Byleth’s eyes that she needs this. Dimitri nods; he knows he can manage at least for tonight.

“Byleth.” Dimitri quietly says sending shivers down her spine. This just confirmed something she has been battling with. There is no denying it. Byleth knows for certain she has romantic feelings for Dimitri. 

“I have been struggling with a way I have been feeling over a certain person… I just recently discovered it’s romantic.” This information came like a bomb to Dimitri. Thousands of questions pop into his head and he is just flooded with different emotions all at once. He did not know how to respond but Byleth is not finished talking. “I never had romantic feeling for anyone before and I think that’s why it took me a long time to realize what I am feeling.” Byleth glances at Dimitri; seeing how he is processing the information she is giving him. “There is also something that is a road block per say. You see the person I’m talking about…” Byleth pauses, wanting to choose the right words. “I’m talking about a person who I can’t be with for the simple fact that it’s prohibited.” The word prohibited clicks in Dimitri’s mind. He starts to piece together the evening. Dimitri thinks back at Byleth checking in with Seteth before. She wanted to make a good impression. Her flushed face as she was standing right next to him. The way she looked back at Seteth when he began escorting her home. Seteth is the only one that makes sense in the prince’s mind. Seteth is her boss hence a relationship with him is prohibited. Dimitri stops in his tracks, feeling defeated. I’ve been a fool, he thinks to himself. Byleth, still arm in arm with Dimitri, stops as he stops. Byleth turns to face Dimitri, fearing he has figured out she is taking about him. Her stomach clenches as she sees his gloomy face. She realizes rejection is a probability. She is not prepared for that. In fact, she is not prepared for anything but there was no going back.

“Seteth.” Dimitri miserably says. Byleth freezes at the name. How did he come up with that? Dimitri takes the silence as a confirmation. His heart tightens. Suddenly, Byleth begins to laugh. A massive laugh Dimitri has never seen come from Byleth before. It is so big that Byleth has to let go of Dimitri to hold her stomach. She has never laugh like this before that it’s the kind of laugh that hurts a bit. 

“No, it’s not Seteth.” Byleth manages to say, trying to catch her breath. It’s you, Byleth thinks. Or so she thought.

“It’s me?” Dimitri utters, not quite believing what he heard. Byleth abruptly stops laughing comprehending that she spoke the last part out and turning beet red. Her fight or flight instinct kicks in and for the first time ever, she picks flight. She hastily turns to her dormitory and begins dashing. She debates running into the forest for cover instead of running down the path. Escape is the only thing on her mind. As soon as Byleth is off so is Dimitri.

“Byleth!” Dimitri shouts, chasing after her. She continues running a good distance away from him. “Byleth!” Dimitri shouts again, desperate to catch up with her. Hearing her name the second time, Byleth halts and whips around standing her ground. If I’m going to get rejected, I’m going to get rejection head on, Byleth thinks. No more dancing around it. Byleth straights up. 

Dimitri darts to Byleth, heart beating out of his chest. Byleth holds her breath prepare for a confrontation, instead Dimitri crashes into her. His large hands cup her face as he leans in. The moment Dimitri’s lips meet Byleth’s, she melts into him, wrapping her arms around him. Dimitri felt more alive than he has in years. Kissing Byleth, made time stop. All he can think about is the way her lips taste and how sweet she smells. Byleth wraps her arms tighter, bringing him closer. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire as the kiss deepens. It’s like Dimitri couldn’t get enough of her. 

A snap sound from a twig breaking tears the two apart hastily. Down the curved path, a familiar silvered-haired classmate is making his way to the party. Dimitri is the first to speak up, nervous if Ashe saw anything. “Ashe, my friend, heading to the celebration?” Ashe stops in his traces and peers into the darkness surrounding him.  
“Dimitri?” Ashe questions. His lantern could only provide so much light; he could not locate his friend. Dimitri and Byleth sigh breathes of relief seeing Ashe trying to find them. 

“Yes, Ashe! We’re down the path, the professor and I!”

“I feel ill.” Byleth manages to say as Ashe continues down the path towards them. “Dimitri was escorting me home.”

“You guys gave me quite the scare. I didn’t even hear you guys walking.”

“I just needed to rest, that’s why we stopped.” Byleth explains to Ashe. Now that he is just a few feet away, he can see the extremely flushed face of his professor.  
“Oh my professor, do you have a fever?” Ashe reaches to touch Byleth’s forehead. “Maybe we can take her to Manuela or even Mercedes?” Byleth shakes her head, eager to end the conversation. She’s on high alert being so close to getting caught.

“We were just with Manuela. It’s best we get going so the professor can get some rest.” Ashe nods, agreeing with Dimitri.

“Have fun at the celebration.” Byleth says as Ashe departs from them.

“Hope you feel better, Professor. You can count on me if you need anything.” And with that, Ashe heads to the party, not knowing what transpired a bit earlier.

“This isn’t good.” Byleth confesses. “I almost had a heart attack.”

“Me, too.” Dimitri admits. He looks at Byleth. She looks terrified. “I’m sorry, Byleth. I should not have kissed you in such a place where anyone could walk in and see.” Dimitri scratches his head nervously. Byleth blushes, remembering the passionate kiss they shared.

“What are we going to do?” Byleth askes herself and Dimitri. Then two stare at each other, trying to find a solution to a problem that may not be solvable. Byleth sighs in defeat. “Can you just walk me home for now?” Dimitri agrees, still thinking about how he can make it work. Byleth takes his arm again, leaning into him more than before. It would be easy to explain this away unlike a kiss. They stay silent the rest of the way to her quarters, both deep in thought. It is a complicated situation. It is a difficult situation. It is a delicate situation.


End file.
